The Five Monarchs
by CathPevensie
Summary: What if the Pevensies stayed in Narnia and ruled along with Caspian? Will they realize the true meaning of love and bring Narnia back to its former glory or all is lost? Susan/Caspian Peter?OC Edmund/OC Lucy/OC
1. Chapter 1 Once a King or Queen

This is how I imagined Narnia if the Pevensies had stayed. I was heartbroken when Peter and Susan left so I thought that it would be nice to see how they could have live, Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or their characters, only my eventual OCs. Enjoy ! P.s. the characters' age is identical to their ages in the movie excepts Lucy who is three years older (Peter is 17, Susan is 15, Edmund 14, Lucy 13 and Caspian 17) hope you still like it :)

* * *

"Do we really have to go?" Lucy said. "Dear One, your brother and sister have learned all they could from this world… Do not mourn though for you shall see them again."

It was in that moment that Edmund realized what the Great Lion meant. "Wait, you mean, we can stay?"

Lucy's face lit up with joy while Susan smiled sadly, feeling slightly jealous of her sister. The same thing did Peter, who was trying to hide the pain and the agony of leaving a part of his family behind, to not make it harder than it already was. But Edmund and Lucy knew their siblings and they knew how much Narnia meant to them as well.

"Aslan, we can't be without the others. We need them, Caspian need them, the Narnians need them as much as we do. Cair Paravel does not have two thrones but four. Together we will bring back Narnia to its former glory, or even better. I will not leave my family again, I can't." said Edmund, with pleading eyes. "Well, I think that we must add another throne then, for our new king. Narnians, to the glistening eastern sea I once again give you Queen Lucy the Valiant, to the great western woods King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle and to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent. And finally, to the highest mountains of the earth, I give you King Caspian the Faithful. May your wisdom and courage guide you, Kings and Queens." And just like that, the Great Lion was gone once again.

 _And this is how the reign of the now Five Monarchs began._

Five months after the end of the Telmarine War, everything was already changing. Cair Paravel had been rebuilt just as it originally was, only with five thrones in the Great Hall. The Kings and Queens of Old, as if thanks to the Narnian breeze, looked much more older than they were: Caspian and Peter looked as if they were an year older and Edmund looked like a boy that had just turned seventeen. And because of the kings' good look and elegance, it was no surprise that every lady of the court tried to get their attention even for a second, hoping to be the lucky girl.

As much as the kings had grown strong and handsome though, the queens had become more beautiful even though really different one from another. Susan, who now looked eighteen almost nineteen, had grown delicate yet strong like a rose with its thorns. Her fair skin let her blue eyes shine even more, as if made of crystals. Lucy, on the other hand, who resembled a sixteen year old, with her slightly tanned skin due to being outside all the time and her strawberry blonde hair looked almost like a nymph made of human flesh. And any person who saw her could not help but to stare at the queen named after the wilderness of the great Eastern Sea. And it was also because of their extraordinary beauty that Peter had grown even more protective of his sisters, whom he felt he was responsible of.


	2. Chapter 2 Something

"Wake up, Ed! "

"Lu, for a giants beard, what is so important that you must wake me up at eight o clock in the morning?!"

"It's the First Day of Summer remember? Oh for Aslan, the Fauns dancing around the fire with the dryads chanting old Narnian Lullabies and the trees humming and Edmund it's today!" Lucy said excitedly.

Lucy had always been the early bird that would get out of the castle just to admire the sunrise while her older siblings preferred the darkness of the closed curtains of their rooms.

After Edmund's refusal to get up and join her the queen decided to go for a ride while waiting for the others to wake up.

" Come on, Leah… You know where to take me," she smiled.

In the meantime, in another part of the castle Caspian was walking around thinking. When Susan thought she was leaving and kissed him. He didn't expect her to stay and was already preparing to mend his heart, but then things changed. However he never took any further steps to court the Gentle Queen, even though he knew of both their feelings.

"Get a grip, Cas." he told himself.

Edmund in the meantime had finally found the strength to start his day and decided to head to the Dining Room for breakfast while waiting for the others.

"Everybody's off going in some weird morning adventures instead of breakfast, like what is wrong with you people?"

"Ed, talking to yourself is not a good sign, did you know that?" "Nothing worse than talking to yourself in the gardens about my sister right, Cas...?" laughed Edmund while Caspian turned bright red.

The pair had become great friends mostly because both Edmund and Caspian made fun of each other and that didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon.

Finally, after almost two hours of waiting for everybody else to arrive, they sat and had breakfast.

"While I was out riding I was able to talk to the fauns and to the dryads about how the preparations for the First Summer Night are going and for what they both told me, tonight is gonna be jut so much fun! Su, you have no idea of how much I missed this occasion!"

"I know Lucy, trust me. if we had more time to prepare we should have invited the royal family from Archenland just to formally introduce ourselves. We used to be great friends in the Golden Age and I wonder if we can get back to that." And so the girls continued to talk about their last celebrations and different stories from the Golden Age.

Peter, at the other side of the table, was talking about something slightly more unpleasant for him.

"And another letter from some lord asking me to date either Susan or Lucy. They're literally driving me insane. They're both so young and these lords are basically really old men"

"I don't know what's more depressing: the fact that you're reading them while we're having breakfast or the fact that these men were actually hoping for a yes. What do you think, Caspian?" "I think there's a fifty percent of both."

After everybody finished eating the guys agreed to go for a ride with Susan and Lucy would stay at the castle probably reading or drawing like they always did.

And while Lucy was drawing in the gardens, she felt as if something or someone was watching her... Something that gave her chills.


	3. Chapter 3 Gentle yet Fierce

Hello everybody here is my third chapter of this Fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about the characters and the story. P.S. I decided that I am gonna try and update once a week maybe every Thursday...? Tell me how you feel about it.

P.P.S Next week someone new is gonna show up and somebody that we all know is gonna come back. Stay tuned!

* * *

After Peter, Edmund and Caspian came back from their ride and, while the two siblings went back to their room to clean themselves, the Telmarine King went to the library to finally talk with Susan.

"My lady…" Caspian bowed.

"There's no need for formalities,Caspian. It's just you and me…" she smiled.

"Susan I need to talk to you… About the kiss. I find myself thinking about you and me and I can't control it. And I wanted to know if that kiss meant something for you as much as it meant for me… Because I think I might be in love with you, Queen Susan the Gentle." he breathed out.

He immediately regretted his words, feeling vulnerable to her eyes. But Susan knew, she had known about his feelings all along and she felt the same way about him. She knew also how scared he was about what he was feeling, and so was she.

"Caspian, you don't need to be scared about what I feel. You really don't. During the rebellion, I was trying to distance myself from you because I felt attached to you in a way that I have never have, not even in a Golden Age. And it scared me because I knew that, if I had left once again, I would have lost everything and I could not bear it. You, you are the only thing that is my weakness and my strength at the same time, Caspian the Faithful."

He did not now what to say. And neither did she. They had admitted to each other their feelings and both were speechless.

And then he kissed her, and realized that everything she said was truly her soul speaking to his.

* * *

Later on that day, Caspian, being the kind and loyal king that he was, went to speak with Peter.

"King Peter, may I speak with you please?"

"Sure Cas, what are all these formalities for?"

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something really important to me? To court Susan. I know you are really protective of her and Lucy, and I didn't want to offend you by doing this behind your back. I love her, Pete, I love how she can be the strongest person I know and at the same time be the gentle woman she is. I love how her eyes shine every time she smiles and her laugh. And I love how she loves me for the person that I am. She truly is the love of my life."

Caspian was nervously standing before Peter, hoping, praying that he would say yes.

"Caspian, I know you do. And yes, you have my permission to court her because I can see how much you do. You are right when you say that I am really protective of my sisters, and how I am really harsh on who courts them because, to my eyes, no one will ever be good enough for them. Except you, you are the same as Susan. You two were made to meet each other and to fall in love." he smiled. "Caspian, I consider you my brother but, I swear it on Aslan's Mane, hurt Susan and I will hunt you down."

"I promise I won't, my king." he bowed.

"Great Cas, now we're basically like even more brothers!" The two boys turned around to find the Just King standing by the door. "Ed, how long have you been there?" "Don't worry Caspian. I also love you too for who you are." he mocked before, as soon as he realized the dangerous look in his eyes, bolting away.

"EDMUND!"

* * *

Thank you so much to LeaValdez23 :) I really hope you like the next chapters and how everything is going to turn out XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter see you soon 


	4. Chapter 4 Scarlett

After Peter gave Caspian the permission to court Susan, the happy couple were enjoying spending time together in many ways: riding, practicing swords and archery, having numerous picnics. And the remaining sibling felt nothing but joy watching their sister finally being happy with the Telmarine King.

One day the kings and queens were riding through the narnian woods patrolling their domains like they always did. And then they found something, or someone.

"Caspian!" "What is it, Ed?" the boy turned around to look at the other king.

"There's the body of a lady over there, near the lamp post."

And, laying on a fallen tree branch, there was a girl. Her pale skin looked even paler under the sun and her red hair was scattered all over the branch. Her dress was ripped in some parts and it had blood stains from an opened wound.

"Ed, we must take her to the castle. She is hurt! We can't let her die." "Don't worry, Lu, I'll take care of her till she wakes up."

Edmund got off the horse, picked up the girl that moaned from the pain of her wounds. "I'll get you safe, my lady. Don't worry."

* * *

The girl was taken to the healers, who immediately started bandaging her wounds and then put her in one of the many rooms to rest.

She looked so frail and delicate laying there, with her cheeks flushed with fever and sweat running from her forehead. Lucy and Edmund would take turns to stay in the room with her in case she woke up. After a week there was still no sign of whether she would live or not.

"Where... Where am I?" the red headed lady opened her crystal eyes, like ice.

Edmund, hearing someone talking, immediately woke up.

"You're in Cair Paravel. Me and my siblings found you wounded in the woods near the lamp post and we couldn't just leave you there to die, don't you think?" he smiled.

"I guess not. Thanks for not leaving me to die in the woods, I appreciate it." she smiled back. "My name is Scarlett, I'm from Archenland. And I guess you are the King Edmund from the legends. It's a pleasure to meet you, my king." "There's really no need for all those formalities, Scarlett. It's a pleasure to meet you too. And now tell me, what, for Aslan's Sake, happened to you?

Her smile quickly faded out as she looked down, trying to keep her tears from falling down. The Just King noticed that and realized that she probably wasn't ready to talk about it and cursed himself for not realizing that sooner.

And then , without any warning, Scarlett tried to get up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're still really weak! You need to rest." "Nonsense, I'm feeling just fine. Now, can the king show me the kingdom of Narnia?" she smiled. "Right this way, milady." replied Edmund with a grin.

* * *

Hello everybody! I really hoped you all liked this chapter even though it was a bit slow. Tell me what you think :) See you next Thursday. Bye bye XD


	5. Chapter 5 A princess

hello :) sorry i haven't uploaded recently but I had two tough weeks. Anyways I hope you like it :)

* * *

The younger Pevensies, Lucy and Edmund, spent the next two days showing Scarlett every corner of Narnia. They showed her the white shores of Narnia and every hidden corner of the Narnian Woods, Edmund's domain.

Scarlett was amazed at how beautiful and peaceful it was. It looked a lot like Archenland once was, at least before Miraz, but it had a completely different aura. She missed Archenland, now ruined by the war that the Telmarine King, Miraz, had brought upon it. Strangely for her though, she felt like she was meant to be there, as if she had always lived there. The trees dancing, the fresh air, the glistening streams running through the woods. She felt like it was where she belonged. She loved freedom.

"King Caspian, may I speak with you for a moment...?"

"Yes Scarlett. There is no need for formalities, call me Caspian. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Caspian smiled.

"I was wondering if I could learn how to use weapons to defend myself, just in case. " Caspian looked at her concerned. "I think Edmund can teach you but first I need to know: are you in danger?" She looked at the king. "Yes, but I just want to learn, just in case."

The next day, she had her first sword lesson with King Edmund. "I'm glad that you want to learn how to use a sword, I love training. Let's start. Hold your sword like this." And like that they started training for what seemed to be an eternity. When the sun went down, Scarlett and Edmund were dueling hard, with sweat running down their forehead. "Never in my life, have I seen someone become that good with a sword in a day. Well of course you still can't beat me but you are really good." "Just wait and see, I'll beat you one day." She smiled.

"Yeah right, no one day can beat me. You can try though." he smirked. "Just wait and see, my king."

* * *

After the training, Scarlett went out to find her best friend Lucy to go in the woods.

"Lucy can we go for a walk, please? " "Sure Scarlett... I need some fresh air anyways."

They walked for a while until they found a clear in the forest. The two girls sat on a log and stayed in silence for a couple minutes until Lucy started talking about her life, from her first visit in England to her life in England.

"Wow, Lu. You've certainly had a lot of adventures in your life. And you talked to Aslan... It's just so amazing. My life has certainly nothing against yours." Then she told her her story.

" I am the daughter of King Cor the V of Archenland. When Miraz took the Telmarine Throne for himself, he sent a telmarine lord to overthrow my father and conquer the kingdom. It was a terrible slaughter. The Telmarines killed my entire family in front of my eyes. Every person I knew got killed and I see them in my dreams. My father, my sibling. The reason I survived was because my mother made me dress up as a servant to escape from that castle. Unfortunately for me, while I was running away, one of the soldiers recognized me and tried to kill me. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for you. Thank you.l


	6. Chapter 6 This Fight

Hello sorry for not posting recently but I just got out of a kind of difficult moment for me but heyyy I'm back so enjoy this new chapter :) if you liked it tell me what you think .

* * *

"Would you two stop kissing already? Cas, seriously,,?" Edmund grinned. The couple was enjoying every chance they got to be together and, even though the others mocked them for it, everybody was happy for them. They were meant for each other. A true fairytale.

Lucy spent her time beneath the old oak in the garden drawing and admiring the view from Cair Paravel often with Scarlett right beside her, except when she was training of course. When they were not in the castle gardens they were with the dryads and the fauns, dancing and singing. The others usually practiced all day, with Edmund trying to improve his double sword combat skills. Everything was completely normal for a while. And then things started happening.

One day, the kings and queens decided to spend the day in the gardens enjoying the sunshine and the sea breeze. Suddenly the sun was covered by clouds and everything went cold. As if winter was back.

"Peter. what was all that about?" " Don't worry, Lu... It was probably one of the sea winds blowing. They can be freezing sometimes." he smiled. Edmund and Scarlett trained for a while, with the Archenland Princess winning on the King. Caspian and Susan were talking about random subjects while Peter was still thinking about that wind and how it didn't feel natural at all.

* * *

Suddenly, a group of men came out of the bushes nearby and attacked them. "Peter!" One of the men tried to grab Lucy by the wrist, but Peter quickly pushed him to the ground and finished him. Susan, who always carried her bow everywhere she went, started shooting at every man she could get a shot of while Caspian and Edmund were fighting back to back others who had the two surrounded. Scarlett was fighting two men when another one pushed her to the ground and stabbed her. "Scarlett!" Edmund quickly got rid of his opponents and rushed to her aid. The men's sword was about to pierce her skin a second time when Edmund kills him and looks at her.

"Lucy, the cordial! Now!" Lucy ran up to the girl coughing blood and poured a drop in her mouth. Soon, her breathing relaxed.

"Peter. What the hell just happened here? Why did they try to kill us?"


	7. Chapter 7 Let You Down

hello people I am back :) I haven't posted for a while so I thought that today I could update also another chapter. I really hope you like it XD tell me what you think

* * *

"Peter! What happened back there? Why did they try to kill us?" "How am I supposed to know, Edmund! I don't have a crystal ball to see everything! I barely made it just like you did. Hell everybody almost died here! we'll find out who did this, I promise."

Everybody went back to the castle and Scarlett was brought to the infirmery to make sure she was going to be alright. She didn't wake up till the next day, when she woke up screaming from a nightmare she had. "Calm down, you're safe... You're in Cair Paravel. We had an ambush and you were stabbed. I should have been near you. I'm sorry." the Just King was there when she woke up. Again. She remembered everything. "Are the others alright?' "Yes, in fact.. we've all been outside waiting for you to wake up. Well I was more inside than outside but still... I'll go call them." Lucy rushed by her side with dry tears on her face saying how worried sick she was while Peter, Caspian and Susan patiently waited their turn to check if their friend was ok.

"I think I'm getting used to this bed way too much for my own good." "Nice to know your sense of humor isn't gone,redhead." Edmund rolled his eyes and smirked. "That never goes away, Edmund, pretty much like yours." she grinned back. He was back to his jokingly self, but internally Edmund could not stop cussing himself out and feeling guilty for her wound. He should have been there to protect her. He should have been stabbed if it came down to that. But she could not get hurt. Except that she did. And all because he failed her.

No one could see Edmund's pain except Lucy, who knew her brother too well to think that he wasn't frustrated for what had happened. She knew how her brother was: ever since the White Witch, Edmund's biggest fear was letting down the people that he cared about. That was why he never stopped training or learning new tactics, so that his family could be safe. No matter the cost he would always protect his family. And he promised to himself that he would have protected this girl no matter what. And he didn't. Edmund could not be okay after that. "He really cares about Scarlett." she whispered. And Edmund looked at her and sadly nodded.


End file.
